


line of sight

by youlovelythief



Series: is it raining where you are? [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youlovelythief/pseuds/youlovelythief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three times Inoue Orihime really saw Kurosaki Ichigo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	line of sight

One day, Inoue Orihime looked at Kurosaki Ichigo and, behind his eyes, found that it was raining. At first, this surprised her, because Kurosaki-kun always looked so tough and dependable, as though he could protect you from anything. Orihime thought it was silly and impossible to believe anything otherwise. The day her brother died, Kurosaki-kun asked her how she was doing and let her break down on his shoulder; that was proof of how kind and strong he was. So why, she asked herself, would it be raining inside him? Orihime thought about this endlessly, the question plaguing her day and night.

No matter how many times she looked at him, be it every ten minutes or once a month, the only thing she saw in his eyes was the same steady downpour. 

And she could think of no possible reason _why_.

Irrationally, desperately, Inoue Orihime decided she would be Kurosaki Ichigo's coat. She would be the one there to comfort him, to keep him warm, to help the rain slide harmlessly off him. She would try to make him more invincible than he already was. 

She never once considered stopping the rain.

But one day, Inoue Orihime looked at Kurosaki Ichigo and, behind his eyes, found that it had stopped raining. She nearly gasped out of surprise because, now, she found it silly and impossible for it to _not_ be raining inside him. She had grown so used to it, and suddenly there was a difference in the way he walked, talked, breathed. 

His eyes were a perfect clear brown, and he didn't need a coat anymore. 

So now the question of why it had stopped raining in Kurosaki-kun attacked her, while she sat and ate lunch with Kuchiki-san and Tatsuki-chan. It never completely left her mind, and there was no solution she could think up. She knew she should have been happy, but she wanted to know every 'why' there was about Kurosaki-kun, and to this one, there was no answer.

Until one day, Inoue Orihime looked at Kurosaki Ichigo and saw the way he looked at Kuchiki Rukia. 

And she understood everything.


End file.
